Learning from experiences
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Azalea runs away from her house only to learn a very important lesson of her life - never trust a Muggle. Original Characters. Canon Divergence - set before the statue of secrecy.


_A/N: Written for International Wizarding School Championship. I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

_School: Ilvermorny_

_Year: 5_

_Prompt: 1. [Genre] Thriller/Suspense (Main)_

_2\. [Colour] Burgundy_

_Theme: Crisis Era 1300-1692_

_Word Count: 2256_

_P.S: __Petite fleur - means 'beautiful flower' in French_

* * *

She moved hurriedly and without any pause as the night turned darker and scarier by each passing moment. The wind howled in the silence and thunder raged monstrously, forcing Azalea to pull her coat impossibly closer to avoid catching a cold because of the pouring rain.

Her heeled boots clinked against the paved road, echoing with each step that she took. She paused and looked around, every now and then, to make sure that no one was following her.

Her emerald eyes caught sight of a source of light coming not far away from her - maybe she could find some help there. Increasing her pace, she followed in the direction; noises could be easily heard as well, indicating her of the presence of people.

It didn't take her much longer to reach her destination, and she found herself to be standing at the edge of what she thought was a small Muggle village. She'd never seen a Muggle village before or interacted with the non-magical kind for that matter. She was a Pureblood after all, and she wasn't allowed to communicate with the non-magicals. That was what her parents had always told her; they'd never given an appropriate reason for their hatred towards Muggles and it bugged her to no end. In Azalea's opinion, they were the typical cold-hearted and ruthless Purebloods who considered Muggles and muggleborns beneath them - considered them dirty and pure filth who didn't deserve magic.

Azalea hated it. She wasn't like her parents - she was a fierce, strong-willed young woman who stood up for what she considered was right. Today, however, she'd done something that cannot be considered brave in any sense. She'd run away from her home, with the vow of never stepping foot in the manor, after yet another petty fight with her parents. It was silly, she knew, but she couldn't stand their ridiculous notions anymore. The manor felt more like a prison than a home, and she'd gotten away from the horrid place she was forced to live in as soon as she got the chance.

Lost in her thoughts, she collided with something really hard that made her lose balance and stumble. Before she could fall, two large hands caught hold of her waist and Azalea notice that instead, she'd collided with someone. A very handsome stranger for that part.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there," she apologised as she straightened up, shivering ever so slightly - the rain had chilled her right to the bones.

The stranger wore unreadable expressions as he took in her appearance. His eyebrows were furrowed as his baby-blue eyes raked over her entire body like a predator checked onto its prey before devouring it. Suddenly, there was a change in his entire demeanour and a flash of recognition in his eyes. Azalea could sense the shift -it was easier to read him now, and she could see that he was curious and annoyingly happy for some unknown reason.

His eyes clashed with hers again and the intensity swirling in them made Azalea shiver in fright. He gave her a feral smile but she couldn't agree that it made him look even more handsome.

"That is okay," he said accepting her apology. "Though if my memory serves correctly, I don't think I've ever seen you here."

She shifted uncomfortably giving the stranger an answer that he was indeed right in his assumption.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a Royalty like you doing in our poor village?" This time his tone was polite but she refused to believe him. Father always said to not trust anyone easily.

Suddenly, there were gunshots and terrified shouts filling the silent air. Azalea was about to shriek when a hand covered her mouth. She looked at the stranger holding a finger to his lips, urging her to keep quiet as well. Azalea followed his lead without any questions. Once he was sure that they were out of harm's way, he turned to her and explained, "There has been an increase in burglaries and anonymous killings in the village in the past few months. If anyone would have seen a royalty like you lurking in the alleys of this poor village, they would have surely come after you."

Azalea looked at her with a small smile and gave him a thankful nod. Morgana knows what would have happened to her if he'd not been there. Maybe she could trust him and tell him the truth? She didn't have any other option at the moment, and then he'd already helped her out. Maybe he could guide her to someplace safe?

"Thank you for your help, Sir. I...I don't," she stumbled through words as she tried to find some reason as to answer his question.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he spoke because he could easily read the hesitation in her eyes.

"No, that's not it. I actually was trying to find someplace safe to stay when I ran into you. I don't know anyone here, and I also don't know where 'here' exactly is."

"You're in Tinworth, Madame."

"As in Tinworth near Godric's Hollow?" she'd heard that Godric's Hollow housed Muggles and Magicals alike.

"Yes," he replied cautiously. "But, I reckon that you travelling there in such horrible weather and this late at night would be safe."

"But, I don't have anywhere else to go," Azalea spoke. She didn't even have enough money with her. "Is there any lodge or hotel where I can stay just for tonight?"

"I'm sorry, no. There is only one small lodge in the village and it's fully occupied because of a wedding here."

Azalea felt disheartened, she didn't know what to do now.

"But, my home is nearby. If you would like, I can offer you a room to live." She stared at him in disbelief. He understood her concerns.

"Don't worry please. I have a mother too, she could give you some company." His offre was too good to be passed, and that too when she needed help so badly. So, Azalea accepted with a thankful nod, completely missing the way his blue eyes glinted victoriously.

"I never got your name though, Sir."

"Evans. Edward Evans, Madame."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Evans. I'm Azalea Rose Shafiq."

"Azalea Rose?" he asked confused.

"It's tradition in our family to name the girl child after flowers."

* * *

Edward's mother was weird, Azalea thought. The woman had not once stopped staring at her, observing her dressing sense and the rose-shaped burgundy brooch pinned proudly on her emerald coat.

"Mother, this is Miss Azalea Shafiq, our guest," Edward spoke from where he stood beside Azalea, with the slightest tilt of his head.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Miss. It's not much but it's home." The sickeningly sweet voice was a total 180-degree turn to the cold glare she was giving to Azalea earlier.

"I'm Susie Evans."

"Very nice meeting you, Ma'am. And thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. It's really lovely."

"Let me show you to your room then. It's just upstairs." Azalea looked at Edward who gave her an encouraging nod, making her follow Mrs Evans.

* * *

One night turned into days, and days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. It had been one full month that Azalea had ran into Edward that night, and one full month since she'd arrived at the Evans house.

Azalea had tried to leave the next day, but Mrs Evan had been annoyingly persistent for her to stay a few more days and leave only after attending their neighbour's wedding. As much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't help but feel attracted towards her handsome saviour. Spending more time in Tinworth meant being able to get close to Edward, and she wasn't one to give upon opportunities. Thus, the reason she'd agreed to stay there until wedding. Maybe she'd be able to gather some courage and tell Edward about her feelings for her.

Other than that, the time she'd spent in the village with other Muggles had truly been wonderful. Here she could talk to them about anyone or anything really, without the fear of being judged. This new found freedom and happiness was magnificent. She only wished her parents could see this side of Muggles as well, and not consider them any less of humans. She truly _hoped_.

* * *

Finally, the day she'd been waiting for eagerly, arrived. The sun shone brightly and birds chirped songs that she couldn't recognise, but everything was beautiful. Everything was lovely. It may be the result of falling in love, she presumed.

Azalea got ready really quickly; she wasn't an early riser, but today was special - she was going to confront Edward today. Tell him how important he was to her and how she wanted to spend her life with him, only him. She would reveal her true identity to her and tell him that she was a witch.

She reached to open the gate to her room when she heard hushed noises coming from the other side. Not being able to understand anything, Azalea put her ear to door and used the simple wandless spell her mother had taught.

"When is it going to happen? When are we going to kill her?"

Kill?! What was Mrs Evans talking about. And kill who?

"We've been waiting for over a month, Edward. I can't let that girl stay with us anymore, that abomination with us anymore!"

"I hate Azalea more than you do, more than you can ever think. But we have to wait until the wedding ceremony gets over. The witch's trial is scheduled to be immediately after that." It was Edward's harsh voice, and Azalea felt all breath leave her body. How? When? How did he know? And why were they killing her? What all had they planned?

"I've been waiting for this opportunity since I met her that night. I recognised her immediately after seeing that Burgundy brooch of hers. At first, I wasn't sure so I brought her here. My suspicions were cleared when I saw that magical stick of hers. Also, her brooch glowed eerily whenever I tried to get close to her."

Azalea tried to not make any noise. She looked at the Burgundy Brooch on her chest. It was imperative for every Pureblood to wear them, so that they recognise each other. Burgundy because the colour symbolised with sophistication - power, wealth and ambition - all needed traits in Purebloods.

"Indeed. He wore the same coloured one, I remember," Mrs Evans spoke. "But his was some star-shaped."

They were talking about a member of the Black Family then. The shape of the brooches were decided according to their family names, the Blacks had star-shaped ones, the Gaunts wore snake-shaped brooches, the Shafiq's wore flower-shaped, the Malfoys adorned peacock-shaped and so on.

"I want revenge, Edward! That abomination killed my baby girl! My beautiful, beautiful child. I wouldn't allow them to harm anyone else. We have to kill that abnormal girl, that freak!"

"We will, mother! Soon, we will. She's sleeping now, isn't she? I'll ask her to follow me out of the wedding just as we have planned, and then I'll bring her to where the trial takes place. Stupid of her to believe that I love her."

Azalea couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her eyes. They have betrayed her trust and her love. She would never forgive them. But first, she needed to get out of here. When she was sure that they had left, Azalea quietly locked the door from inside.

She quickly moved towards the bed and searched for her and in its usual hiding place. It was missing. They had taken her wand when she was asleep. What would she do? Her wandless wasn't strong enough, and she couldn't even apparate.

There was a hard bang on the door.

"Azalea love, open up," Edward's voice boomed making her heart clench. There was another knock, and then another and she could tell that he was growing frustrated after getting no response.

"Azalea?!" He was angry now. She searched for something, anything, desperately. She shrieked when he started to break the door open physically. Her teary eyes suddenly fell on the glowing Burgundy brooch and she unclasped it hastily.

She had totally forgotten about it. Her father had told her that the brooch had various protected enchantment to ensure the safety of family members. It also acted as one-way portkey in emergencies. But she didn't know the password to it.

"Azalea, I'm warning you, open the goddamn door!"

Her mind was reeling. She forced herself to think of what the password could be. The door barged open and a furious Edward came in.

"_Petite fleur,"_ Azalea spoke and the portkey activated making her vanish in thin air. Edward's screech was the last thing she heard.

Azalea landed with a loud thud in her own room - the room she'd not seen in over six months.

She cried in relief and exhaustion as family magic embraced her in assurance.

"We've got you, _petite fleur, _we've got you." She didn't know when her parents had arrived but she was glad that they were there with her.

It was her mother's sweet voice that brought peace to her heart and Azalea buried herself in her parents' arms. She was _never_ going to believe any Muggle again.


End file.
